


A Night For Us to Share

by RisingSonic17



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Pit is a tsundere boyfriend, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tickle Fights, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Virginity, point of view switching, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Unable to have a night of sleep, Lucina and Dark Pit decide to spend their restless night together. However, neither of them were expecting things to get hot between the two. Originally published/written on 2/16/2016
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10





	A Night For Us to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone. This was my first attempt at writing an explicit story using one of my favorite smash pairings, Dark Pit and Lucina. To this day, I still don't know how this pairing became so popular. It is very cute though that's for sure and I love it. I wanted to do something very sweet, fluffy, and vanilla. Vanilla stuff is usually my preferred tag, I like to keep it simple and wholesome most of the time.

**Dark Pit's P.O.V**

Midnight. Here I am lying in bed, waiting for another restless night to go by. I haven't gotten any sleep for the past two days, so I've just been walking around like a mindless zombie. If I'm not allowed to get any sleep, I might as well stay up all night and entertain myself. I leave my room and head downstairs. The living room is empty. Most of the smashers left to go compete in a tournament, only a limited number could join and I assume they just need one Pit. Whatever. It's nice to have the damn place quiet for once. I'm not completely alone. There are some smasher that stayed behind, even Lucina stayed. I make my way to the kitchen, I was feeling a little hungry so I decided to pour myself a bowl of cereal. I go to sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. I turn to a channel that mostly just showed sitcoms with some rather decent acting. This is just going to be another lonely night for me.

* * *

**Lucina's P.O.V**

Darn it. I spent most of the night practicing my swordsmanship, now I'm having a difficult time falling asleep. I start to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I winced. I think may have pushed myself too hard training today. I practice everyday so I can continue to get stronger. I've been ignoring these pains for awhile and now they're taking their effect in full force. Maybe I should take a walk to try and push through this pain. I put on a tank top and pajama pants and head downstairs. I hear the T.V. playing and wondered who else could be up this late. I see Dark Pit sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a can of soda sitting next to him. He seems very stressed and lonely, I could accompany him.

"Greetings Dark Pit." I wave.

* * *

**Dark Pit P.O.V**

I hear someone call my name, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up either. I turn to see Lucina standing by stairs waving to me. Wonder what's she doing up?

"Hey Lucina, what are you doing up at this time?" I asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you're the one with the cereal in your hand." Lucina jokes.

"I uh...I couldn't get any sleep, I haven't gotten any in a few days and it's been leaving me distressed."

"I see. Would you mind if I stay up with you? I can barely get any sleep myself."

"As long as it’s you I’m okay. Better to stay up with someone you love than alone and stressed." I reply.

Lucina takes a seat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder. We both sit in silence for a while watching T.V. I take a moment to stare at Lucina. I'm honestly surprised she chose me to be her boyfriend. I never really see myself as anyone special, but Lucina sees something in me that...I would assume most girls wouldn't. I'm lucky to have her. She's strong, she's sweet, and she's just so beautiful to look at. From her long blue hair, her eyes, and her...figure...I never took a moment to admire it like this before. Lucina turns her head to me. I quickly look away and my face starts to blush.

"Is everything alright Dark Pit?" Lucina asks me.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're blushing, am I showing a little too much skin in this tank top?"

"N-No it's not that. I just...couldn't help but admire how beautiful you look." I mutter. 

Lucina smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. My face starts to turn red. Why did she have to do that? Now I’m embarrassed. "Dark Pit, there's no need to feel embarrassed. We're a couple. It's okay to look at me, you're not doing anything wrong. I appreciate you saying that I'm beautiful. You make me feel like a princess and less of a warrior." She smiles.

"Well you are a princess and you should be treated like one. Anyone who disagrees, I'll make sure they don't walk away without a few broken bones." I snark. 

Lucina giggles. "My father would probably say something like that."

"Hey, does your dad know about us? Think he's okay with us being together?" I ask.

"I haven't told my father. He'd be very protective of me if he found out we were dating. It’s hard to have a relationship with my father always being around." Lucina sighs.

"I don't think he'll approve of me. Probably would think I'm some sort of a bad influence on you. Whatever, nothing he's gonna do or say is going to make me leave you." I meant that. I’m usually not one to let my emotions out to anyone. Lucina is the first time I’ve ever experienced love. The more time I spent with her, the more I’ve been able to open up about my feelings.

Lucina smiles. "Thank you Dark Pit. Hey, do you mind changing the channel? Maybe there's a movie playing right now." 

"Sure, no problem." I grab the remote and flicked through a bunch of channels.

* * *

**Lucina P.O.V**

Dark Pit is so loyal to me, he really does love me a lot. I need someway to show how much I love him. Dark Pit stops on a channel showing a movie in the noire setting. A man and a woman are in an office having a discussion. The woman reveals that she is in love with the man. The man rushed to the woman and started kissing her vigorously, saying how much he loves her. As the two continued, things started to get a little heated. they started taking off each other's clothes until they were half naked. They then proceeded to have intercourse on the desk with the woman letting out some very perverted moans. I start to blush looking at the scene. I turn to Dark Pit to see he was very uncomfortable. His hands were shaking and his face was turning red. Is he not used to seeing sexual stuff like this? Whenever Pit would see something like this, he'd be very invested. Pit was a pervert, but Dark Pit looked like a child losing his innocence. I try to reach out to him, but a sharp pain in my shoulder stopped me. I wince and cry in pain.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Dark Pit asks.

"Sorry, my shoulder and back has been hurting since I finished my training." I rub my shoulder.

"You gotta take it easy, you're pushing yourself too hard. Here, I'll help you out." Dark Pit goes behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. He starts massaging my shoulders. "Just relax Lucina, I'll help you ease your muscles."

I start to blush. He was doing surprisingly well. "I-I never knew you could do massages."

"I've done a few to help the other girls, they were just as surprised as you are now. Is it helping?"

"Yeah, K-Keep going." A moan escapes a mouth. I didn't mean to let that out. I felt a little embarrassed. It feels very relaxing, all of my pain was going away. I let out another silent moan as his hands rubbed up against me, it felt so good. Dark Pit stops massaging me. I move my arm and felt all the stiffness and pain was gone.

"Feeling better?" Dark Pit asks.

"Yeah. T-Thank you Pittoo." I blush.

"What? Was my massage that good?" Dark Pit teases.

"D-Don't be so cocky you jerk." I lightly punched him on the arm. 

"Well aren't you a tough puppy?" Dark Pit playfully pushes me lightly.

"You can do better than that, I thought you were a lot tougher." I tease.

"Oh I'll bring you tough." Dark Pit pounces on top of me and we both fall to the ground. He starts tickling my stomach causing me to burst into laughter. "Hmph, looks like the little tuff puppy has a weakness." He says with a smirk.

"N-n-no, st-stop p-please! Hahahahaha!" I scream as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Now tell me, who's the boss here?" Dark Pit’s face soon turned to fear when I grabbed his hands.

I grinned at him. "It's me." I flip Dark Pit over on his back and now I was on top. I start to tickle him back. He started laughing. I’ve never heard Dark Pit laugh before. It was an evil laugh with a teenage voice.

"Okay okay, you win." Dark Pit says tapping out while trying to regain his breath.

"See, I told you I was tough." I say proudly.

Dark Pit and I stared at each other with me still on top of him. As I gazed into his eyes, I felt a force in my mind pressuring me to move closer to him. I've had these very impure thoughts of Dark Pit before, and now that he's here, they're all starting to rush back into my head. Dark Pit places a hand on my face and caressed me, I repeated his action.

"Lucina...Your scent is...Really strong." Dark Pit starts to breathe heavily.

I couldn't control myself, I lean closer and kiss Dark Pit aggressively. He kisses me back with force. Now it was like a battle between our tongues, a battle of dominance over the other. Our body temperature starts to increase, we started ruffling each others hair. I am savoring the taste of his soft lips. As we continued to kiss, I felt something rise up and poke me between my legs. I-Is that his…Is he getting excited because of me? I started to recall how uncomfortable Dark Pit felt during that sex scene. What if he’s feeling uncomfortable now?! I am being too forceful on him and he’s probably terrified. I must stop.

I break the kiss and get off of Dark Pit’s body. "I'm sorry! I-I-I have to go change in my room." I quickly ran up to my room and closed the door. I started to breathe heavily. My heart is pounding. I reach down my pants and felt my panties were dripping wet. The feeling of his lips against mine...I loved it. I really did, I wanted more... I lead my hands down my panties and I inserted a finger inside my pussy. I let out a soft whimper as it entered inside and I continued to finger myself. I started to fantasize about our kiss. His lips felt like ecstasy, putting me in a dream like state. The feeling of his boner hitting the wet area between my legs was a rush. I...wonder how his dick would feel. I place my other hand on my breasts and caressed it. I increased the pace of me fingering myself. My breathing grew heavier and I started feeling hotter and hotter.

"Mmmmm, y-y-yess Dark Pit." I moan.

* * *

**Dark Pit's P.O.V**

What...what was that? Lucina and I have never kissed like that before. I've never seen her so forceful towards me before. So much aggressive feelings when she kissed me. It was...it was...indescribable. I don't know how I should feel. I hope Lucina is alright, I should check up on her. I got up off the floor and walked upstairs. I see Lucina's door was slightly open and as I inched closer and closer, I started to hear my was Lucina calling my name. I lean in and peek inside the room. What I saw was...something I wasn't prepared for. Lucina was lying on her bed in her bra and panties. One hand was massaging her breast while the other was down her panties. She was fingering herself while moaning my name. I quickly look away. My face completely red, my heart pounding out of my chest. I...I couldn't process what I just witnessed. Maybe she didn’t notice me. I could still walk to my room and pretend I didn’t see anything.

"Dark Pit?" Lucina calls my name out. Oh no, why I did this happen? I kept silent. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. Come inside."

She's not angry at me? She requested that I come inside and see her? I'm not sure if I should accept this. I hesitantly enter Lucina's room and shut the door behind me. Wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. This is not a position I never envisioned myself being in. Seeing Lucina half naked makes me see her a little differently. Not in a negative way no...it was hard to express it.

"You saw everything?" Lucina asked.

"Y-yes." I nod in embarrassment.

"Did...you like it?"

"What?" I responded surprised.

"Watching me touch myself. I was thinking of the two of us making love together..." Lucina blushes.

I start to blush. "I-I-I never knew that you wanted me in that way. I'll admit that I'm not very good at understanding this sex stuff."

"Well, maybe I can help you." 

I look up at Lucina with a frightened expression."Lucina. A-Are you sure this okay? I don't think I can do this." I shake my head. “I don’t even know what to do during sex.”

  
  


"It's okay Dark Pit. I want to have my first time with the one I love. I have studied the act of sex before in books. I'll help guide you through it. Just follow my lead." Lucina inches closer to me and kisses me on the lips. I kissed her back and we wrapped our arms around each other. Lucina stops for a moment to take off her bra and panties. I stood there frozen and mesmerized by her. She starts to blush. "What? Is there something wrong? I know my assets aren’t very big like the other women here.”

"N-No it's not that. I think you're perfect Lucina.” I shyly say while rubbing the back of my neck.

"T-Thank you. Y-You can touch me. I'm only for you." 

I hesitantly move my hands to Lucina's breast. They were small, but I never really cared about those kind of things. I move my hand in a circular motion massaging Lucina's breast, I begin to lick and suck on her nipple. Lucina lets out a moan. Her breasts are very soft to squeeze. I took a little bite on her nipple, not too hard so I wouldn't hurt her. 

"Mmmm, y-yess.” Lucina moans. “Hey, I want to try something. Sit on my bed."

I stop sucking on her breast and go to sit on the bed. I’m clueless on what is going to happen. "Um Lucina, what's going on?" I ask in a worried tone. Lucina walks to me and got on her knees. She reaches for my underwear and starts pulling them down. "H-h-hey! What are you doing?!" I panicked. My underwear were off, revealing my stiffened member. I cover my face in embarrassment. Lucina just kept looking at it. She places her hand on my dick, I moaned at the slightest touch.

"This is like seven and a half inches. I remember reading this was the average size when completely erect." Lucina looks up at me and saw how fast I was breathing. "You're sensitive too. This is your first time, I'll take it slowly." Lucina moves her hand slowly up and down my shaft. The feeling of pleasure started to overwhelm me. Lucina smiles at my enjoyment. She increased her pace and stroked a little faster. My member started to twitch.

"L-Lucina, k-keep going." I moan.

Lucina took her tongue and started licking up my member. She then went to the head of my member and swirled her tongue around and kisses it. I gripped the sheets of the bed and rocked my head back. I gasp when I felt my member enter her mouth. Lucina bopped her head back and forth. I’ve felt anything like this before. My mind is going crazy. It feels too good. I put my hand on Lucina hair and tugged on it, forcing her took more of my shaft inside her mouth. I couldn't hold on for any longer.

"S-Something is coming out!" I release my load inside Lucina's mouth. She takes my member out of her mouth and I start to cum on her face. I start breathing heavily. My heart is pounding. My mind couldn’t wrap around what I just felt. It was indescribable. I then feel a wave of embarrassment hit seeing Lucina covered in my cum. “S-Sorry Lucina. I’ve never...came before.” I look away blushing.

* * *

**Lucina's P.O.V**

That was an unexpected spurt. I wipe the cum off my face and swallowed what was left over in my mouth. It tasted very strange, but it was not a bad taste. That was his first ejaculation? No wonder there was so much. I gave myself a few seconds to regain my composure. I looked back up at Dark Pit who was still throbbing from the blowjob. 

"It's okay Dark Pit. I was caught by surprise that’s all. Lie down on your back.” I request. Dark Pit lies down on the bed. I climbed up on the bed and was on top of him. I position my vagina on the tip of Dark Pit’s member. I look to see him looking away from me. He seem troubled. "Do you wish to not go further?" I ask. “If so I understand. I know this must be scary for you, I’m a little worried myself.”

"It's not that. Sorry if I seemed upset. I'm actually happy to be with you in this position. I'm still surprised that you accepted my feelings in the first place. I...I’m happy to have you as my lover. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” Dark Pit blushes. “Don’t look at me so weirdly. You know I’m not the best with words.” He mutters.

I bend down to give Dark Pit a kiss on the lips. It made me happy to hear him say these words. I know it was difficult for him to express himself. “I love you so much Dark Pit. I wish to go further with you. You are the one I love, and I want to have this moment with you.” I slowly enter Dark Pit’s member inside of me. It started to hurt the more I pushed down, but I was told to expect for the first time. Dark Pit’s cock was now fully inside of me. “It’s in...I’m going to start moving now.” I start to moan as I began to move up and down Dark Pit’s cock. The feeling of pain was now replaced with pleasure. It started to feel really good for the both of us.

"L-Lucina. Mmmmm, you're so tight on me." Dark Pit moans.

"Y-You cock feels so good…” I moan.

"Faster...I want to go faster…” Dark Pit pleads.

As commanded, I went faster. As the pace began to increase, the feeling of pleasure started to increase more. I bend down and kissed Dark Pit on the lips to hold my screams of pleasure. I wrap my arms around Dark Pit, holding him tightly as I bounced on his cock harder. We break our kiss with saliva coming out from the both of us.

"D-Dark Pit, I'm getting closer to cumming!" I say.

"I-I am too. I can't last any longer. Ohhh!" Dark Pit moaned.

"Mmmm! Yess! Ahhhh!" I orgasm and let out a long moan. Dark Pit came inside of me. It felt so warm. My mind is going crazy with emotions. I weakly lift myself off of Dark Pit’s cock, I could feel his cum leaking from inside me. I lie down next to Dark Pit, the both of us breathing heavily. We were covered in sweat and the smell was very intense. We exchange glances at each other. Dark Pit surprises me by wrapping his arms around me and nuzzles up on my chest. I never knew he had this side of him, it’s kinda cute. I lightly stroked his head. “How did it feel? Our first time?” I asks.

Dark Pit looks up at me. "I-It was amazing. I know we didn’t last long, but it felt...special. I thought I was going to spend another night alone but now…”

I give Dark Pit a kiss on the forehead. "You don't ever have to spend it alone anymore. I will always be here to keep you company.”

"I'd...I'd like that a lot. I love you Lucina. I'm happy to spend this night with you." 

"Dark Pit, I love you too. I will always be here to make you happy." We give each other one last kiss on the lips before we cuddled each other and fell into slumber. This was a night for both of us to share.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was awkward to go back to and edit. I made a number amounts of changes again, mostly removals of a lot of filler words and sentences. If you looked at the original piece, it was structured very horribly and I cringed wondering how 17 year old me passed his English classes in senior year of high school with this writing. Now for the most biggest change I made in editing, it was Dark Pit's characterization. I felt like he was TOO soft, too open about his emotions, too affectionate, and I didn't feel it aligned with his character at all. Lucina is the first time he's ever experienced love and being in a relationship, so I made tweaks to make him a little more awkward when it comes to opening up to Lucina and feeling embarrassed about the situation. He's a tsundere boy, but he loves Lucina. Also originally I had more sex stuff happening, but I removed it completely because the point of this was that they were both virgins. I shouldn't have made it look like they were both experienced, which is why I added a reason how Lucina knows how to perform sexual acts. Also just a small thing, but I kept making the two call each other nicknames. I was like "Okay, Dark Pit ain't that comfortable to be calling Lucina "Lucy"" and "Lucina would respect Dark Pit's wishes to not call him "Pittoo"". So I fixed that as well. I think I'm a little less embarrassed looking at this story now that I made the changes. 
> 
> You're not gonna see anymore of these kinds of stories from me ever again. It's not my strong suit.


End file.
